Kill Me no Baby!
Kill Me no Baby! is the opening theme song on Kill Me Baby anime series, that sung Chinatsu Akasaki and Masumi Tamura. Lyrics Romaji Kill Me Baby!!!!! Kill Me Baby! Doshita no WASAWASA? Kill Me Baby! Nan demo NAAMIN? Kill Me Baby! Yaru nara KAMOKAMO! Kill Me Baby! An da to DO-N!! Itsumo ONSAITO Dakedo SUROORAIDO HOOMIII ni doujinai!? Haraise de toiki da! Kill Me Baby! Asobo yo WASAWASA? Kill Me Baby! Damatte NAAMIN? Kill Me Baby! Doshitemo KAMOKAMO! Kill Me Baby! Urusai DO-N!! Itsumo OORURAITO Dakedo SOOTAITO Kougi na BESUTO FURENDO!? Nagashime de dotsukuna!! GACHIsugite GIRIGIRI tomo sureba PIROSHIKI motoi de wa? AUCHI nakayoshi KOBORUSUKI mizoochi FORISHI-----! Kill Me Baby! Mite mite WASAWASA? Kill Me Baby! Ato de ne NAAMIN? Kill Me Baby! Ima sugu KAMOKAMO! Kill Me Baby! Dondake DOON!! Kanari ONSAITO Naze ka SUROORAIDO Honki de tereya ka!? GACHIsugite GIRIGIRI tomo sureba PIROSHIKI motoi de wa? AUCHI nakayoshi KOBORUSUKI mizoochi FORISHI-----! "Toriaezu no tomodachi de areba, tada waraikaesu kedo..." Kill Me Baby! Kondo wa WASAWASA? Kill Me Baby! Nan da yo NAAMIN? Kill Me Baby! Madamada KAMOKAMO! Kill Me Baby! Kill Me Baby!! Kill Me Baby!!! Kill Me Baby!!!! DO-----N!!!!! Japanese キルミーベイベー!!!!! キルミーベイベー! どしたのワサワサッ? キルミーベイベー! なんでもナーミン? キルミーベイベー! やるならカモカモッ! キルミーベイベー! あんだと ドーン!! いつもオンサイト だけどスローライド ホーミーに動じない!? 腹いせで吐息だ! キルミーベイベー! あそぼよワサワサッ? キルミーベイベー! だまってナーミン? キルミーベイベー! どしてもカモカモッ! キルミーベイベー! うるさい ドーン!! いつもオールライト だけどソ\ータイト 広義なベストフレンド!? 流し目でどつくなー!! ガチ すぎて ギリギリ ともすれば ピロシキ もとい では?アウチなかよし コボルスキみぞおち フォリシッッッッッ! キルミーベイベー! みてみてワサワサッ? キルミーベイベー! あとでねナーミン? キルミーベイベー! いますぐカモカモッ! キルミーベイベー! どんだけ ドーン!! かなりオンサイト なぜかスローライド 本気で照れ屋か!? それとなく怒るなー!! ガチ すぎて ギリギリ ともすれば ピロシキ もとい では?アウチなかよし コボルスキみぞおち フォリシッッッッッ! 「とりあえずの友達であれば、ただ笑い返すけど…」 キルミーベイベー! こんどはワサワサッ? キルミーベイベー! なんだよナーミン? キルミーベイベー! まだまだカモカモッ! キルミーベイベー! キルミーベイベー!! キルミーベイベー!!! キルミーベイベー!!!! ドーーーーーン!!!!! English Kill Me Baby!!!!! Kill Me Baby! Whats up? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? Kill Me Baby! Anything naamin! Kill Me Baby! Lets do it! Come on! Come on! Kill Me Baby! What’d you say?! BOOM!! You’re always on site But that’s why it’s a slow ride Homie’s nothin’ to me! For stress it’s a long sight! Kill Me Baby! Lets play! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? Kill Me Baby! Quiet naamin Kill Me Baby! Please! Come on! Come on! Kill Me Baby! Shut up! BANG! We are always all right But that’s why we are so tight We are best of friends! So don’t punch me while staring like that!! You’re trying too hard, its a close call. Pirozhki rather! Then? Ouch friends! Kowalski to the pit of your stomach! Holy shit! Kill Me Baby! Try it! Try it! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? Kill Me Baby! Maybe later naamin? Kill Me Baby! Right now! Come on! Come on! Kill Me Baby! How much so? BOOM!! Quite always on-site Why a slow ride This is like a book! You’re trying too hard, its a close call. Pirozhki rather! Then? Ouch friends! Kowalski to the pit of your stomach! Holy shit! “If you are a friend for the time being just laugh…” Kill Me Baby! This time! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? Kill Me Baby! What is it naamin? Kill Me Baby! Still going?! Come on! Come on! Kill Me Baby! Kill Me Baby!! Kill Me Baby!!! Kill Me Baby!!!! BOOM!!! Characters in Order of Appearance *Yasuna Oribe *Sonya *Agiri Goshiki *The Rejected Character Category:Songs